Talk:United States of America
Candidate For Deletion We will argue here about whether or not to delete the article. As it doesn't pertain to the universe, I don't think it necessary (nothing in the games or Metro 2033 (the novel), but hey, I'd love to hear second opinions. As always, remember to sign your posts with four tildes, like so ~~~~. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yaknow, I've seen pages like this come up before in the past. Although you could argue the use of these pages we really have nothing in the ways of information. I would vote for deletion of this page but only for it's info to be copied over to a "War of 2013" or "Nuclear Fire" page which would cover all known and infered information, simmilar to how this page did. Chaosian 06:19, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : I agree, although we have little information on that as well, it would still be a good article. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 06:50, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Fallout Vault wiki has a USSR article even though Fallout has always been realy dodgy about countries outside the borders of the US of A and annexed Canada. 11:46, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : But the countries of that world and the war that destroyed it are thoroughly explained via holotapes and written notes, we literally have nothing except for the currency exchange booth survivor, and that's in the novel. I'd still like to see the two super powers have articles (USA and RF) but there will be little to no information from the games and books. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 15:31, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, there is like next to zero info in the games about USSR. Europe and Far East are covered. China, fall of the EU, Europe becoming a huge shithole. Nothing on the USSR, was it annexed by China like thee Canada was annexed by the US of A? Correct me if I'm wrong. 09:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::You're correct in that statement. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I was kinda thinking, do we even know that the Russia the series takes place in is the Russian Federation. Moscow is mentioned by name, but couldn't it actually be the USSR? It seems to me that it'd be a little difficult for the world to plunge into complete nuclear war from 2012, or 2005 for that matter. Perhaps the game takes place in a universe like Fallout where the cold war kept going...? Chaosian 15:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) : Anything we have is mere speculation. Miller mentions that D6 had Soviet soul, but "you wouldn't know anything about that". He's probably either saying Artyom was too young before the bombs fell, or he was too young to know about the nation's history. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 22:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It takes place in RF. Amongst other reasons: Stations were renamed after the USSR was disbanded. Lubyanka and Vorobyovy Gory for instance. 09:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ah okay, well that's one speculation out of the way. Are we deleting this page and setting up another then? Chaosian 15:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, the benefits of having a Russian editor. Thank you. I say "why not?". [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 19:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) What to call it? Chaosian 23:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Just throwing ideas out there: a page named "World Powers" or "Pre-War Powers" and have sections of countries. Or we could just have a page for each country. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 00:51, February 18, 2012 (UTC) How much would there be to write on for any country besides the US (which, as is, is sketchy). Chaosian 07:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :A lot. There are ~200 countries in the world. 11:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :In many interviews Dmitry Glukhovsky stated his desire for the Metro series to have novels in several countries and cities outside of Russia. I'm willing to bet that in a few years an abundance of novels will appear in Western Europe and the Eastern United States, and TeenageRussian has pointed out that America has popped up quite a few times in Metro 2034. So for now, I think RF and USA articles would be perfectly acceptable, and if new countries appear in fan written (but canon) novellas, we can create pages about those nations. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 21:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Britain already did appear. 23:41, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Tell me if I'm wrong but I think a big part of the Metro 2033 mythos is actually told by the lack of information on the global war. I think we can have a page explaining that there was aparrently some kind of war, which we would probably have to name, but also bring to light how little information there is about it. Chaosian 02:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think you are wrong. Gluchovsky used Fallout as inspiration and it had the same idea. 11:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC)